kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Junichi Shimura
This article refers to '''Kamen Rider Glaive, '''the Original Kamen Rider Glaive. For the A.R. World, see Junichi Kaito. Kamen Rider Glaive is a fictional character from the Japanese film Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace, an adaptation of the television series Kamen Rider Blade. His real name is Junichi Shimura and he is portrayed by Yuki Kuroda. Yuki Kuroda, also had a cameo role in episode 48 of the Kamen Rider Blade TV series as a police officer; the characters he played in the movie and TV series are completely different from each other. His name, "glaive", refers to the French word glaive as his arsenal is based on Blade's. Junichi Shimura Like Hajime Aikawa, he is an Undead Joker. He is a white and pink joker, as opposed to Aikawa's appearance as a black and green joker and, because of this, he is often referred to as the Albino Joker . When the previous fight ended with Kenzaki sealing Hajime, he rose out of the shadows. The first step in his plan was to release all of the Undeads again. He did this after attacking Karasuma who had the rouze cards in his possession. Time passes, and he eventually joins BOARD, which is now operated by Sakuya Tachibana. He takes up the role of Kamen Rider Glaive, being the new Blade. He is armed with the Glaive Rouzer, a modified version of the Blade Rouzer. He then recruits two subordinates to help him, Shin Magaki and Miwa Natsumi after saving them from Peacock Undead. When all the Undeads are sealed, he kills his own subordinates and disguises himself as Shin to fool the other riders, but Shiori figures out Shimura's plan and he is exposed. His plan is to obtain the power of Jashin 14 using the Vanity Card, his main target is Amane Kurihara because it's revealed that her father entered the location of Jashin 14, so only one of his blood can be sacrificed. During the fight with the Albino Roaches, Kenzaki tells Mutsuki to unseal Hajime, which he does. With Hajime released, he goes out and protects Amane and takes her to safety. Shimura catches up with them and Hajime turns into Black Joker to fight Shimura; unfortunately, still exhausted after being unsealed, Shimura defeats him. In some magazines, there are shots of the Albino Joker wielding a red scythe at the location of this scene; however, this weapon was never seen in the movie. He then uses the Evolution King cards to create the Vanity Card and seals Amane in it. He then goes on to revive Jashin 14 by inserting it into an ancient tablet fusing with the rouze beast to obtain its power. He then appears to the riders in his new form and attempts to kill them. Hajime has a plan to free Amane and stop Shimura. He trades places with Amane and tells Kenzaki to destroy the tablet. Kenzaki hesitates knowing he'll kill Hajime, but Hajime convinces him and destroys it. This results in Shimura being weakened. Kenzaki then changes into King Form and uses his Royal Straight Flush attack to split Jashin, thus Shimura dies in the explosion that ensured from the monster's death. Forms - Albino Joker= The Albino Joker is Junichi's true form. A second Joker that rose to power after Hajime was sealed in Missing Ace, he strives to create the Vanity Card using the power of all four King class Rouze cards. One of the most fearsome powers of the Albino Joker is that, even without having won the Battle Royale, (although he may technically have, considering Hajime was sealed away), he is able to generate an army of AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. - Jashin-14= After using the Vanity Card to seal Amane into the slab as a sacrifice, the Albino Joker is granted control over Jashin-14, an ancient creature that is nigh indestructible. He is easily able to swat away attacks by all four of the Riders, even with Garren and Blade using their Jack Forms. However, after Hajime replaces Amane as the sacrifice, this form is severely weakened, and the Riders are able to attack him at last, until both Jashin and the Albino Joker are destroyed by Kamen Rider Blade's Royal Straight Flush. }} Rouse Cards: Glaive Suit Gallery Blade-ar-glaivebuckle.jpg|Glaive Buckle Blade-ar-glaiverouzer.jpg|Glaive Rouzer References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Undeads